best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
DuckTales (2017 TV series)
DuckTales (2017) is an American animated television series developed by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones for Disney XD. Produced by Disney Television Animation, the series is a reboot of the original 1987 series of the same name. Summary After not speaking to each other for ten years, old-timer Scrooge McDuck is reunited with Donald Duck after he asks Scrooge to watch his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie for the day. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's spirit of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions, while the nephews and their new friend Webby seek the truth behind their uncles' broken relationship and the mysterious disappearance of Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mother and Donald's sister Della Duck. Why It Rocks # The animation is well-done! # This is one of the rare cases in which a reboot of a series is actually as good or maybe even better than the original. # Gorgeous art style. # All the actors do a phenomenal job voicing their characters. # Huey, Dewey and Louie are all given more individual personalities. # Characters like Webby and Beakley are given much better personalities. # Some newly introduced characters like Lena De Spell are awesome. # Unlike the original series where he was in the Navy and only made cameos, Donald gets to tag along. # The episodes are well-written and well-paced. # It recaptures the spirit of the show. # The intro sounds so awesome. # Darkwing Duck and The Cogs from Toontown Online makes a cameo appearance! # For the very first time in Disney animated history, Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mother Della Duck makes her animated debut, and plays a major part of the show's plot. # Magica De Spell's revenge plot in the first season is very clever, and she very nearly wins. # All of the characters have excellent chemistry with each other, and it's better than the chemistry from the original DuckTales. Like Scrooge's chemistry with Webby. In the original, Scrooge began to acknowledge Webby as his niece with rather no development in their relationship at the time, and it was only a few episodes into the series at the time. But in the new one, we get an entire episode dedicated to Scrooge and Webby to build their chemistry, Scrooge allowed Webby to acknowledge him as her uncle at the end, and it was near the season finale that it has good pacing in it. The friendship between Webby and Lena is very heartwarming as well. # The writers behind the show take criticism very well. As when the second season started, they addressed the elements that fans have had problems with in season 1. #* Scrooge's penny-pinching is more front and center, and he's more on the action than he was in the previous season. #* Louie gets more character development, as he learns about being the coordinator. #* The huge amount of spotlight that Dewey and Webby received in the first season was reduced in the second season. #* Huey is more physically active. #* The adult characters are given much more focus. # This is one of the shows that finally brought an end to Disney's dork age. Bad Qualities # Scrooge's stinginess is downplayed in this compared to the original, which was one of the major things about his character. Although, his stinginess is still used in a lot of episodes. # Huey, Dewey, and Louie's voice actors put in a phenomenal performance that fits well with their personalities, but they sound way too old to come off as ten-year-olds. Reception In Rotten Tomatoes, the show has a perfect 100% rating, it is considered one of the best reboots of an old classic cartoon, and a lot of fans consider it to be superior to the original. Trivia * Due to the death of Alan Young, Scrooge isn't voiced by him. Instead, he is voiced by David Tennant. Videos Category:2010's Programs Category:Disney Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel (Asia) Shows Category:American Shows Category:Reboots Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Animal shows Category:On-going shows